Totally Spies episode 165 way of the sword
by SteveG12358
Summary: The Spies and Victor go to find out who took 5 pieces of a legendary sword with ultimate power. It turns out a ninja samurai warrior master took the pieces to use them to take over the world and unleash a new type of warriors onto the world. In the subplot Victor set up Clover with a kendo master named Troy who also works for WOOHP and the spies and Victor learn kendo.


Totally Spies episode 165 Way of the Sword

FADE TO

INT. NEW YORK MUSEUM CAMERA ROOM NIGHT TIME

In the camera room of the museum a sleeping security guard was fast asleep. Suddenly on the monitor 3 shadow figures came down from the ceiling.

The sleeping guard woke up and notice the shadow figures.

CUT TO

YORK MUSEUM CAMERA ROOM

The guard came out and stop the shadow figures.

MUSEUM GUARD

Freeze.

MYSTERY VOICE (V.O)

No, you freeze, forever

The Museum guard screams and the shadow figures over cast him

FADE TO

EXT. BEVERLY HILLS PARK DAYTIME THE NEXT DAY

At the park the Spies and Victor are walking in the park with Victor watching Star Scouts on his communicator.

On his communicator the Star Scouts and the scout master are facing intergalactic swordsmen.

INTERGALACTIC SWORDSMAN LEADER

You and your star scouts shall never defeat us or get off from this planet.

STAR SCOUT MASTER JAX

We don't think so.

HOLLY

I want to handle this.

KYLE

But Holly he is bigger than you so he'll beat you in a mere moment.

HOLLY

I don't think so about that.

INTERGALACTIC SWORDSMAN LEADER

So be it.

Suddenly Sam turned off Victor's communicator.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hey why did you do that?

SAM

Because you're walking in public and you're detracted by your show.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

What makes you say that?

Suddenly Victor walked into a light pole and fall to the ground. Alex picked him up off from the ground.

SAM

That's why so don't have your head in the clouds like Clover.

ALEX

And she is very sad today.

CLOVER

Of course I am sad, I haven't go on a date with a cute guy in weeks.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Do I have to know this?

SAM

Oh yeah, what about that guy from last week.

CLOVER

He was dating Mandy.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

So with this that I am hearing, does Clover have been in a real relationship yet?

CLOVER

Oh yes Victor of course I have been in a real relationship.

ALEX

Like with Blaine and then he started to date Britney.

CLOVER

Yes.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

So that means you're going to grow old and lonely, because I can help.

CLOVER

First I am not, second why do I need help from a 10 year old boy.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Because there is a cute boy up that corner.

Clover ran up the corner, the others follow. Then they came upon an outdoor kendo class.

CLOVER

OK where is this cute boy you are saying, I only see people swinging long wooden sticks?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

It's called kendo a weapon martial art that uses a bamboo sword to train in combat.

CLOVER

I can see that, but where is this cute boy?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Over there.

The Kendo teacher took off his helmet TROY MIMAZOA 23 years old, handsome fit, tanned, American Asian has blue eyes and blonde hair. Clover started to fall in love with him.

SAM

Well there is Clover's handsome swordsman.

CLOVER

Oh thank you Victor, thank you.

Clover then kissed Victor on the check. She then ran up to Troy.

CLOVER

Wow that is some class that you did today.

TROY MIMZOA

Well I hope you like it, my name is Troy Mimzoa.

CLOVER

Clover, just Clover.

TROY MIMZOA

So are you interested into joining our kendo class?

CLOVER

Oh of course I am.

TROY MIMZOA

Great, just give me a call if you're interested into have a private lesson.

CLOVER

Oh yes I will.

Troy gave Clover his business card and he walk away.

ALEX

You haven't hold a wooden sword in your life.

SAM

Nore a real sword.

CLOVER

Who cares, and again Victor thank you.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

So that means another kiss?

CLOVER

Nope.

Suddenly the Spies and Victor are WOOHPed down to the ground.

CUT TO

INT. JERRY'S OFFICE LATER

The Spies and Victor landed inside of Jerry's office.

JERRY

Hello Spies and Victor let's get started on the mission.

Jerry press a button on his desk reveling some images of world famous museums.

JERRY

2 weeks ago, there were break ins at the most famous museums around the world, from the Musee du quai Branly in France all the way to the New York Museum of Ancient History.

SAM

What are they after?

JERRY

Pieces of an ancient Japanese sword, the thieves gotten 3 of the 5 pieces only 2 more to go, if they have all 5 of the pieces, they shall activate the ancient sword's true power.

ALEX

Like in true power in end of the world true power?

JERRY

I don't know, but it's your mission to prevent this from happening.

The Spies and Victor transform into their spy uniforms.

JERRY

For this mission's gadgets, you'll be needing the Quick Escape Spray wrist watch a device that can allow you to escape any trap, the Mirror, Mirror Teleportation Doorway, Motion Activation Armor witch activates when an enemy or his weapon gets near you, the Woohpatium Samurai Sword and for you Victor your own Woohpatium Samurai Sword, the Tracking Stickers and the Hurricane Propeller Hat.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Nothing saids fighting crime with a samurai sword and a propeller hat.

JERRY

I also want to give you an app that the WOOHP labs made called Brave heart, it gives you the knowledge of every warrior in history.

CLOVER

I hope Troy loves me with a cool sword in my hands.

Jerry WOOHP the Spies and Victor down to the floor.

CUT TO

EXT. STREETS OF HONG KONG ROOF TOP EVENING

On the roof top of a building the Spies and Victor are watching the Hong Kong Museum of Ancient History.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

See anything?

SAM

Not yet.

ALEX

I am still wondering about the powers of this sword will have.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You mean your samurai sword, or the sword that Jerry talks about earlier?

SAM

Speaking of a sword some shadow figures are entering into the museum.

Sam activated the Mirror, Mirror Transporter Doorway. The Spies and Victor go through the mirror.

CUT TO

INT. HONG KONG MUSEUM EVENING

The Spies and Victor came into the museum through the transporter.

ALEX

Wow it feels like we went to wonderland through the looking glass.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Totally, and I think I seen this way of transportation before.

Suddenly the shadow figures leaped down from the ceiling. The came out from the shadows to revel that they are hybrids of Ninjas and Samurai.

CLOVER

Oh no ninjas.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

But they have weapons of a samurai.

SAM

(looking at her compowered)

According to the Brave Heart App, warrior unknown.

The warriors pull out their swords and ran up to the Spies and Victor. Victor throws seeds onto the floor and uses his plant manipulation powers to grow a wall out of thrones. The warriors slice the wall in half. Victor dodges sword swings and took out his Woohpatium Sword and swings it at the warriors' swords causing them clash.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Please I need some help here.

The Spies took out their Woohpatium samurai swords and swing them at the warriors. They all clash swords together. Alex throws a kick at the warrior knocking him to the ground. Another warrior swings his sword at Alex, but her Motion Activation Armor activated on her, and being protected from the sword swing. Clover swings her sword at a warriors' sword and the warrior throws a kick at Clover knocking her to the floor. Clover leg sweep the warrior to the floor and leaped into the air and throws a punch at another warrior.

Sam dodges 3 sword swings causing the last sword swing to cut the middle of her spy suit reveling her skin. Sam swings her sword at the warriors' swords and clash swords with each other. Victor leaped into the air and throws kicks hitting the 3 warriors knocking them to the ground.

SAM

Thanks Victor.

Suddenly 3 more warriors came out from the shadows and ran up to the Spies and Victor.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Time to shine some light.

Victor took out a seed and grow it into the Light tra manbis. The Flower shines light onto the warriors making them stunned by the light. Clover and Alex swing their swords at them hitting him and knocking them to the floor. Victor levitated the plant in the air and throws it on to of the other warriors knocking them to the floor.

Suddenly the remaining 5 warriors ran towards a piece of the sword.

ALEX

Look they are after the other piece of the sword.

SAM

Get them.

The Spies go after the warriors. 4 of the 5 Warriors stop and go back towards the Spies and Victor. They clash swords against each other. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to took out a vine from his wrist and wrap it around the warrior's leg. He lifted the warrior in the air by the vine and throws him against the wall.

Sam's Motion activation armor activates on her causing the sword to snap in half. Sam throws a kick at the warrior knocking him to the floor. Clover swings her sword at the warrior but he dodges the attack and swings his sword at Clover and she dodges the sword swing. She swings her sword at the warrior causing some of his cloths to cut off. Alex blocks a sword strike with her sword from a warrior's attack and throws kick to the shins to the warrior knocking him to the floor.

Suddenly the ninja samurai hybrid warrior at the glass case broke the case. He grabbed the piece of the sword and gave a thumbs up to the others. The remaining 4 warriors retreated.

SAM

They are getting away.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Get them.

The Ninja Samurai hybrid warrior throws a smoke bomb onto the floor causing smoke to come out from the floor. As the smoke cleared the 4 ninja samurai warriors are gone.

ALEX

They are gone.

CLOVER

But good thing they left a clone for us.

Clover picked up the piece of ninja cloths off from the ground.

SAM

We have to get that to Jerry, while we return to school.

CUT TO

INT. MALI U CAMPUS STUDENT LOUNGE DAYTIME SUNNY

Back at the Mali U campus, the Deans are getting their lunch. Clover was watching a video of kendo on her laptop.

NARRTOR (V.O)

Hello and welcome to the wonderful world of Kendo. Let's start at the beginning the Japanese sword was created in the middle of the 11th century.

CLOVER

Alright when can we get to the way of the sword and how to use it?

NARRTOR (V.O)

Its original model was presumably handled by a tribe that specialized in cavalry battles in northern Japan during the 9th century.

CLOVER

Then we get to the way of the sword.

NARRTOR (V.O)

Since then, the sword was used by the Samurai and production technology advanced rapidly during the period of early Samurai-government reign.

CLOVER

Ah screw this.

Clover shut down her laptop and all Troy. She puts her cell phone up to her ear.

TROY MIMZOA (V.O)

Hello this is Troy leave a message.

CLOVER

(into her cellphone)

Hello Troy this is Clover so if you have time today to give me a private lesson, how about during sunset they will be so romantic, I mean good.

Then Sam, Alex and Victor came up to Clover.

SAM

Boy trouble?

CLOVER

Of course I am having some boy trouble Troy won pick up his phone.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Sometimes martial arts masters like him are busy.

CLOVER

Oh please.

The Deans got their sandwiches.

ALEX

If you want to practice, Victor got this great wooden sword that he grow from a plant of his.

Victor gave Clover the wooden sword.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

In kendo, they use a bamboo sword called the shinai so give it a swing.

Clover swings the shinai twice and then swings it at Mandy. Mandy duct the sword swing.

MANDY

Hey watch it loser.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hey this loser is going to be a winner soon.

MANDY

Oh please.

ALEX

She is, she is going to impress a boy that she likes.

MANDY

I don't know what you're going to impress with that?

CLOVER

It's a bamboo sword and I am going to win this cute boys heart.

Clover then throws the bamboo sword in the distant hitting the back of the deans making their faces fall into their sandwiches.

WARDEN DEAN 1

Ahhh I got mayo in my eyes.

WARDEN DEAN 2

I got muster in my eyes.

WARDEN DEANS

Who is responsible for this?

Mandy pick up the bamboo sword. Suddenly the Spies and Victor gotten WOOHPed from behind her.

MANDY

It's this little kid.

The deans whip their faces off of them and se Mandy holding the sword.

WARDEN DEANS

Mandy blaming a child. We are so disappointed in you.

MANDY

What no, it's true it's this kid.

CUT TO

INT. JERRY'S OFFICE LATER

The Spies and Victor fall onto the couch in Jerry's office.

JERRY

Spies I want to give you an update on the fabric you gave me. The fabric came from Japan from a claim of hybrid warriors not found on the internet.

ALEX

So who are they?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

They look like ninja samurai hybrids.

JERRY

They are, and with this we have to teach you both the ways of the ninja and samurai.

SAM

What do you mean we?

JERRY

I mean me and Troy.

Suddenly Troy Mimzoa came into Jerry's office.

TROY MIMZOA

Hello everyone.

CLOVER

Wait Troy works for WOOHP too?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Yes.

CLOVER

Oh Victor you are the best.

Clover then kiss Victor on the check.

FADE TO

INT. WOOHP TRAINING FACILITY LATER

In the training facility the Spies and Victor are wearing bogus while holding their shinais.

CLOVER

I get the sword but what is with is armor?

TROY MIMZOA

You are wearing armor called bogus armor used in kendo.

CLOVER

And that explains how heavy it is.

MONTAGE

The Spies and Victor swing their swords to reflect projectiles of fruit while balancing on poles.

ALEX

Is this part of the training?

JERRY

Of course not we just want the bad fruit to be used from the kitchen.

SAM

That explains the bad smell.

The Spies and Victor clash swords against each other, Sam and Alex clash swords with Victor and Clover clash swords with Troy. Clover swings an uppercut at Troy and he blocks then sword swing and leg sweep Clover in his arms.

CLOVER

Oh my, you have so strong arms.

TROY MIMZOA

Always watch your surroundings that is what kendo is for.

The Spies and Victor are bouncing on trampolines while swinging their swords to block dart attacks.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

This is fun and all, but can we see a super move you may know of?

JERRY

This is a special move that I learned in spy school.

Jerry leaped off from the trampoline in the air and spins in the air while swinging his sword. Suddenly he crashes through the ceiling.

ALEX

At least he was wearing his helmet.

The Spies and Victor line up in a line facing forward.

JERRY

Now we are going to teach the most advance technique in all of kendo called the Hurricane Slice and Dice.

Troy twirls his shinai at the targets cutting them into pieces. He then spin rapidly while cutting the targets in half. Troy stops spinning and go back into his fighting stances.

The Spies and Victor all twirl their shinais and cutting them targets into pieces and then they spin rapidly while the cutting the targets in half. They all stop spinning and go back into their fighting stances.

TROY MIMZOA

Congratulations to you all, you master kendo.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You got that right, now it's time to face these baddies.

CLOVER

But do we know where they are?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I place the tracking sticker on one of the warriors during the fight.

Jerry turns on the monitor seeing a red dot on the map seeing the baddies are in Japan.

SAM

According to the tracker, they are in Japan.

TROY MIMZOA

Take me with you, you need a skilled kendo master to help you.

FADE TO

EXT. JAPANESE FOREST TEMPLE FOGGY EVENING LATER

The Spies, Victor and Troy all jump out from the WOOHP jet and landed into the forest temple.

SAM

We're here

ALEX

But I can't see the temple, where is it?

TROY MIMZOA

In this part of Japan the temple is hiding in secret due to the fog.

CLOVER

Victor use the Hurricane Propeller Hat to clear the fog

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

On it.

Victor puts on the propeller hat causing the fog to clear. As the fog cleared hundreds of Ninja Samurai hybrids warriors surrounded the Spies, Victor and Troy.

TROY MIMZOA

They have been expecting us here.

SAM

With this baddy we are facing he might be very smart.

Suddenly the Spinja Master 6'07 has white skin, evil, muscular has a black pony tail and has a lot of scares on his body came out from the shadows

THE SPINJA MASTER

Hello spies we've been expecting you. Hahahahahahahahaha

FADE TO

INT. FOREST TEMPLE LATER

In the temple the Spies, Victor and Troy are raped him rope and are sitting in the middle of the room. The Spinja Master came up to them.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

So is this some type of interrogation or something?

THE SPINJA MASTER

Yes this is.

CLOVER

So what are you going to do, take over the world, and make everyone dress up in tacky cloths like you are wearing?

THE SPINJA MASTER

No. You see a 1000 years ago my ancestries a samurai warrior and a kunoichi fall in love with each other and used their fighting skills to create a new type of warrior called the Spinjas. But no one takes their love and the idea of a warrior hybrid, so they have made a warrior that is made out of their own blood to take revenge on those who rejected their idea. And luckily I have all 5 pieces of the sword.

The Spinja master combined all of the 5 pieces of the sword. The sword glowed red and the pieces all fit together. Sam activated the Quick Escape Wrist Watch causing the rope around them. The Spinja Master swings his sword upward.

THE SPINJA MASTER

With this sword and our might no one shall stand in our way.

The Spies, Victor and Troy all stand up from the floor and broke free from the ropes.

SAM

Not if we have anything to say about it.

ALEX

Good thing you talk about your plan while we have a gadget to escape.

THE SPINJA MASTER

Hmm… DESTROY THEM.

All of the other Spinjas and the Spinja Master all ran directly at the Spies, Victor and Troy. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to levitate the wooden floor boards and throws them at the Spinjas and the Spinja Master pushing them away from them.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I can't hold them off for long.

TROY MIMZOA

WE must fight them off now, Clover you must face the Spinja Master.

CLOVER

What why me?

TROY MIMZOA

Because there is a warrior inside of you.

The Spinja Master cut the floor boards in half and swings it at Victor. Clover blocks his attack with her sword and throws a kick at Spinja Master.

CLOVER

There is no way you're going to hurt my friend.

The Spies, Victor and Troy all do the Hurricane Slice and Dice move on the Spinjas and the Spinja Master sending them out of the temple.

CUT TO

EXT. JAPANESE FOREST TEMPLE COURTYARD

The Spinjas and the Spinja Master all fall into the courtyard. The Spies, Victor and Troy all ran at the Spinjas and the Spinja Master. The Spinja Master ran at Clover and swings the Blood Blade at her. She blocks the blade strike with her Woohpatium sword and throws at kick at him. The Spinja Master throws a punch at Clover hitting her in the face causing a black eye to appear on her face.

CLOVER

Does your mother know you can't hit girls even they are spies.

THE SPINJA MASTER

I never listen to my mother.

Clover and the Spinja Master clash swords against each other. Sam and Alex's motion activation armor turned on and they clash swords against the Spinjas, they also got some of their spy uniforms rip off and fall to the ground. They throw leg sweeps onto the Spinjas knocking them to the ground and leaped off from the ground and clash swords against the other Spinjas.

Troy and Victor fight off the other Spinjas while continuing swinging their swords. Victor dodges a lot of sword swings from other Spinjas and throws a jump spinning kick at the Spinjas knocking them to the ground.

TROY MIMZOA

Wow you are one tough kid.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I got these skills from my mom, including this.

Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to grow a seed in his hands into the Octo-Samu-rai, a octopus like giant plant with 8 swords sticking out, came out from the seed. Victor uses his powers to control the plant to clash swords with the Spinjas causing their swords to break in half and sweep the Spinjas off from their feet.

TROY MIMZOA

Hey leave some for me.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Sorry about that.

Troy throws kicks at 3 remaining Spinjas knocking them to the ground. Victor throws the swords from the plant at the Spinjas pinning them against the wall.

Clover continues to fight against the Spinja Master. The Spinja Master clash swords with Clover and Clover throws an uppercut punch at him hitting him in the chin. The Spinja Master lifted Clover up off from the ground by the Spinja Master and was thrown against the wall. The Spinja Master tackles at her, causing both of them to break through the wall.

CLOVER

Wow this is one tough baddy. I shore need some help her.

The Spinja Master swings his sword right down on Clover. Clover caught his sword with her legs and knock it out from his hands. Clover leaped off from the ground and throws a kick at him and swings her sword at the Spinja Master. Spinja Master caught the sword with his hand and throws Clover back into the courtyard.

The Spinja Master picked up his blood blade and slowly walk towards Clover. Suddenly the Oct-Samu-rai came and Victor swings it's swords right at the Spinja Master. The Spinja Master cuts the arms off from the plant with one sword swing.

Victor levitated some bamboo from behind the Spinja Master and wrap them around him.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Looks like you're a little wrapped up at the moment. Let me help you with that.

Victor uses his powers to grow the Hammero ma Powest and slams it at the Spinja Master. The Spinja Master broke free from the bamboo and caught the plant. He breaks it in half and throws a punch at Victor, but Victor dodges the punch at throws a counter kick at him knocking the Spinja Master to the ground. Sam, Alex and Troy all leaped into the air and swing their swords right down on the Spinja Master.

The Spinja Master leaped off from the ground and destroyed their swords with one sword swing. The Spinja Master throws Troy to the ground and throws kicks at Sam and Alex knocking them to the ground. Victor wrap vines around the Spinja Master and pulls himself at him and throws a kick at the Spinja Master. The Spinja Master broke free from the vines and swings his sword at Victor. Victor quickly dodges the sword swings. Clover came from behind the Spinja Master and swings her sword from behind him.

The Spinja Master block the attack and clash swords against Clover.

THE SPINJA MASTER

I have been training though out my live, where have you get your training a shopping mall.

The Spinja Master swings his sword at Clover causing her roots to cut off from her head.

CLOVER

Alright, first you gave me a black eye, then you pushed me through a brick wall, then you hut my friends and now we cut my roots off. Oh it's on.

Clover screams and rapidly swings her sword at the Spinja Master clashing swords against each other. Clover then do the hurricane slice and dice at the Spinja Master causing the Blood Blade to cut into pieces again.

THE SPINJA MASTER

No, the blood blade. No matter I can still take all of you down with my bare hands.

CLOVER

That makes six of us.

SAM

Everyone attack.

The Spies, Victor and Troy all charge at the Spinja Master. The Spinja Master throws a smoke bomb onto the ground causing smoke to appear from the ground. The Spinja Master throws a kick from the smoke at Victor. Victor dodge the kick and throws a counter attack at him knocking him over to Sam.

Sam throws a double kick at the Spinja Master knocking him over to Alex. Alex throws a punch at the Spinja Master hitting him in the face making him knock over to Troy. Troy pushes the Spinja Master over to Clover and she throws a kick at the Spinja Master knocking him to the ground.

CLOVER

And now that is the way of the spy.

FADE TO

EXT. FOREST TEMPLE GATES MOMENTS LATER

Moments later Jerry and the other WOOHP agents arrived and took away the Spinja Master away.

JERRY

Another job well done, WOOHP will return the pieces of the sword back to their proper museums and take the Spinja Master back to the WOOHP containment facility, where he really belongs

TROY MIMZOA

So now Clover how about that private lesson of ours, noon tomorrow at the beach.

CLOVER

Totally. Oh thank you Victor for setting me up with Troy.

Clover then kiss Victor on the check again.

FADE TO

EXT. MALI U BEACHES NOON THE NEXT DAY SUNNY

The next day at the Mali U beach Mandy was serving sandwiches to the other students.

Clover, Sam and Alex are in their bikinis and Clover was doing kendo with Troy. Clover was clashing her shinai with Troy.

TROY MIMZOA

That's it Clover nice and easy.

SAM

Thanks for setting up Clover with Troy, Victor how about setting me up with a WOOHP spy you know.

ALEX

What about me?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hey, Hey the Victor Vanderfleet dating service is only open for emergencies, besides Clover's happy.

Suddenly Clover stumbled backwards and Troy caught her in his arms.

CLOVER

Oh thanks Troy.

Then Troy and Clover kiss each other on the lips.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Ewww. I know that I put you two together but I didn't know there'll be kissing involved, saving when I not around.

The Spies and Troy all laugh.

THE END


End file.
